


You're my favorite melody, shuichi.

by GhostTea1999



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTea1999/pseuds/GhostTea1999
Summary: Sum bs cute shit that's in game but before chapter one. I wrote it for @/frogformcosplay on Insta owo





	You're my favorite melody, shuichi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors I'm on mobile lol

Being trapped with no one you know is...terrifying. Having no one for comfort or companionship is horrible. At least that's what Kaede thought. Being with people was her comfort zone. She loved listening to their stories and understanding their feelings. It was almost like reading sheet music to her, a second nature one could say. Hearing the life and emotions within them was like a beautiful melody. Heartbeats keep the rhythm to this wonderful sound. She believed humans were truly excellent.   
Shuichi on the other hand, did not agree. Humans were unknown cases. The unsolved murders with too many possibilities and dead ends. A wrong answer and it could ruin your life. People were loud, commanding, and obnoxious. Self centered people only want to talk about themselves, and boring people only want to talk about you. It was too unpredictable, and he hated every second of it. Then he met kaede.  
As previously mentioned, Kaede loves people. But listening to the same song over and over again gets boring quickly. Having to introduce yourself 15 times is tiring, no matter how much you like people. Then being told you're in a killing game! That really bummed her out. She needed a refresher. Luckily she had shuichi!  
A new person with a COMPLETELY different personality than what she's used to. On shuichis end, it's about the same. She's bright and upbeat no matter the bad news. She's patient with him. He...totally was crushing on her. Yup he'll admit it, he had a big fat crush on Kaede. Why would she ever like him? Answer: she wouldn't. But Shuichi was okay with that.   
One fateful day, Kaede knocked on shuichis door. “Hey…” she asked quietly. “can I come in?” “s-sure thing.” He quickly opened the door for the woman. She entered his room, closing the door behind her. “so what do you need Kaede?” He asked timidly. He had full trust in kaede no matter what, but people make him nervous. “i...need to ask you something. Is it okay if I sit here?” She asked pointing to his bed. “also that's not the question I needed to ask haha. Bad order of words I suppose.” shuichi chuckled. “go ahead and sit down. And I get that feeling, I'm not very good with words myself.” he placed himself down next to her. “what I wanted to ask was...c-could we..maybe...sit here together and just talk?” She said with a shaky breath.   
“things have gotten pretty hectic out there and I just need a place to escape the world.” she mildly shook with anxiety. “No no, it's alright I understand completely! No reason to freak out. Just breathe with me, okay?” shuichi showed the blonde one of his breathing exercises he uses when he's anxious. “Thank shuichi...that makes me feel a little better. “ she sent him a soft smile that made him blush from head to toe.   
Kaede lie down on the bed in an attempt to calm her nerves. Shuichi's room was identical to hers in every way, so why did it make her feel better to be here in his? Maybe it was because he's a person. But when she hung out with others it wasn't like this. She felt like she could pour her heart to him and he would soak up every word of it. She drew in a breath. “ I just...feel so trapped. This place is sucking the life of me. I..” She began to sob quietly. “i hate it here. I want to get out so bad, but I can't. I don't want anyone to die, but I'm so scared of being alone with the other that something bad could happen and I just-" shuichi cut kaede off with a hug. He pulled her in close, stroking her hair. She must've been keeping this since we first arrived here. The stress must've been killing her.   
She sobbed into his arms in silence for a few minutes. He could feel her fears coming off those tears. She wiped her face a bit and looked up at him. Shuichi had the kindest smile on his face. It was genuine care. She hadn't seen it in ages. Her heartbeat quickened and she turned red.   
“Here let me grab you a tissue so you Can cle-" it was kaedes turn to cut shuichi off. She pulled him back into the hug he tried to leave moments ago. “please...don't leave me shuichi.” She trembled in his arms. “promise me you'll stay with me?” He scooped her up, pressing his head against hers. “I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” She stayed with her face in his chest for a while listening to the melody of his heart. It was the most amazing one she'd ever heard. It instantly calmed her worries. With this rhythm next to her, she could do anything. With the sound of his voice, she could conquer anyone. With him...She could live.   
Kaede lifted her head and looked shuichi in the eyes. “shuichi?” “yes, kaede?” “I think I might love you.” shuichi paused for a moment. “y-you don't have to like me back! You can just forget I ever said it! Haha just ignore me…” he gently cupped her face in his hands. He placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back.  
They both lay there for that moment. “Hey shuichi… let's stay like this forever.” “that doesn't sound too bad to me.” He said smiling at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx for reading!! Leave me tips in the comments on what to do better or what to do next.


End file.
